Packaging semiconductor devices together presents many benefits for streamlining the manufacture of computer processors, memories, and products. In a packaging process, individual semiconductor devices are formed and then coupled with other semiconductor devices to form a system. A packaging substrate may be used to couple the devices to each other. A packaging substrate may include a fanout layer that expands connection sizes from the semiconductor devices to enable connection to larger computing systems. In a typical fanout package assembly, metal layers route connections from devices on a first side of the redistribution layer to connections on a second side of the redistribution layer.
During manufacturing, and thereafter, packaged devices may be subject to forces or pressures as they are assembled into computing devices. In some cases, weak portions of the packages may be vulnerable to breaks during subsequent assembly procedures. Each of the devices attached to the redistribution layer may add structural integrity to the overall package. However, a typical redistribution layer may have still have vulnerabilities between the attached devices. These vulnerabilities may reduce the production rate of functional packaged devices. Other disadvantages may exist.
While the disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. However, it should be understood that the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosure as defined by the appended claims.